


Day One: First Kiss

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: Homestuck Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Day One: First Kiss, First Kiss, Homestuck Rarepair Week 2017, It's a poly ship, Kankri likes Adam Sandler movies, Kisses, Latula just watches gaming compilations and thinks it counts as movie night, Let me love my poly babes, Meenah Peixes likes Shark Week, Mentions of Shark Week, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamorous babes, Polyamory, if you thought I was just Meenkri trash you are wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Wow, I am, a fucking week late for this rare pair thing. But hey, I can write them now!





	

“This movie sucks, guys.” Meenah huffed out as she draped herself across her girlfriend and boyfriend’s laps, using Kankri’s chest as a pillow. “Can’t we watch Shark Week? That’s something fucking interesting!”

It had only been two months since they entered the relationship, and it was nice. Still awkward, considering that it was all of their first polyamorous relationship. They all needed to figure out who was in the middle of them, who sat in between and who sat to the sides. So they changed it up, never sitting in the same order twice. They always get weird looks from the humans, though not as many from the trolls. It was apparently seen as ‘wrong’ for them to all be together. None of them really got it. Why would three trolls being in unanimous love ever be wrong?

According to Kankri, the only thing wrong here was Meenah’s opinions, “Shark Week is barbaric and overtly gory, there is no emotional or entertainment uses for watching it and that places this miles above it.” A light scoff as his hand gently ran through her hair, his own head resting on Latula’s shoulder, “You agree with me, right my love?”

Latula gave a warey chuckle and rubbed Kankri’s shoulder, her arm being around him, “Well, babe, I think that Shark Week is hella boring, but…” Her teal eyes moved to the screen and her lips twisted slightly, “Human Adam Sandler isn’t all that much better. We should watch something completely different.”

“Shark Week is fucking amazing, heck you.” The fuchsia blood protested, softly trilling at the attention to her hair, gills on her neck fluttering, “And what would you have us watch? Gaming compilations?” Her foot raised itself to poke at her girlfriend’s cheek.

Sticking out her tongue in disgust, Latula pushed her foot down, “Stop that. And maybe. I mean, some of them are radical, you guys know that.”

A soft smirk as Kankri kissed her cheek, “We only find them radical because of how much you like them, dear.”

Her cheeks lit up teal at the kiss, and her head turned to make it lip-on-lip contact. Then it came for Kankri’s turn to squeak and his own face was cherry red in a few seconds. As they kissed for a few seconds, Meenah moved to sit herself on both of their thighs, leaning in to nudge them gently, “Hey, guys, what am I, chopped sashimi?”

Huffing lightly, Latula drew away from Kankri to kiss Meenah’s lips, her hands moving to rest on her hips. Taking the same amount of time as she did with Kankri (alright, maybe a few seconds longer, Latula drew away and smiled, “Better?”

Without answering, Meenah turned her head to kiss Kankri, pressing him slightly back against the couch, earning her a squeak from the mutant blood. Hands tangled in his hair and half leaning into his own arms around her neck, Meenah drew away, “Better.”


End file.
